


The Koi Prince

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroValentine2017, Fantasy AU, M/M, University AU, WYSV 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: Kuroko has befriend Akashi who is a koi spirit that resides in the University's pond. Kuroko decides to get him a gift for Valentines and get dragged into the pond. Slight nsfw towards the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For siamesepolyporegoat at tumblr who is my Akashi for the AkaKuroValentines2017 event~  
> http://spacedragonarmada.tumblr.com/post/157202252465/hello-siamesepolyporegoat-i-am-your-kuroko-here

“The Koi Prince dragged you into the pond? Heck Tetsu, what did you do to deserve that?” Aomine inquired as the smaller male attempted to wring out his soaked cardigan. It was times like this he was glad he now came prepared with togs and at least one other set of clothes. Whoever said the Prince of the pond was ‘reclusive’ or ‘shy’ were wrong on so many levels. 

Akashi was very forthcoming in what he wanted, and what he had wanted was to smooch the blue haired student he’d shown an interest in. 

Kuroko however, had simply wanted to bring the Koi his favourite kind of chocolate to mark a special day between couples. Naturally it hadn’t been enough and the teasing fish boy had enticed him closer and closer to the pond’s edge until he was within range to strike, and pull him into the pond through an excited embrace.

“I gave him a gift.” He replied silently thankful his usual calm composure didn’t betray the swelling of feeling in his chest at the very memory of Akashi’s lips on his own. At some point he’d gotten used to the faint fishy taste, but it seemed Akashi hadn’t quite listened to him about prior warnings before being dragged into a body of water. 

He’d have to get him back for that later. 

Preferably in the school pool.

After hours.

Kuroko tried to recall how it had ended up this way. It had been no less than thirteen months since he'd first met the handsome koi upon hearing the pond was a good place to study, no less than ten months since he'd made contact with the koi prince himself, (Apparently semester breaks nor time consuming summer job could not keep him away from the other) and no less than a week since the prince had boldly asked for chocolates.

-

_"Valentine’s day is coming up soon. Will Tetsuya buy me chocolates?" Akashi had inquired, resting against the edge of the pond in his usual fashion as he affectionately watched the smaller male study._

_"Can you even eat chocolate? Akashi-kun?" Came his reply as he kept his attention firmly in his books. He'd still had some catching up to do on his study plans after sacrificing an evening to carry the prince to the university's indoor pool after hours to let him swim about freely and to drag an only slightly reluctant Kuroko down to his underwear to join him._

_"Regardless of whether I can, I would happily accept anything from Tetsuya."_

_"That didn't answer my question."_

-

While there was a time and place for him to hang out with Aomine and the others, Kuroko found himself still returning to the pond during most of his breaks to see Akashi. 

They had lunch per usual, chatting away about their day, Kuroko talking about his day and things he'd learnt in class, while Akashi told him stories from the years before Kuroko was studying and from before he was born. It was pleasant conversation interjected with a decent amount of flirting until something in Akashi snapped and he hoisted himself out of the pond to drag his body to Kuroko's side.  
The smaller male eyed him curiously as the prince kept just enough of his tail in the water to prevent rapid dehydration before leaning against Kuroko's side.

The next thing he knew, the redhead was cautiously interlocking their fingers and smiling at the sight.

"This is what couples do right?" He questioned with an unusually quiet tone. "I've seen many couples come here. They talk and sit together and hold hands like this."

The idea of dating had been tossed around a couple of times and despite the number of 'dates' the duo had been on it was still a grey area to them both as to whether they were truly anything more than friends. As it was however, Kuroko was more than aware of his own feelings towards the prince.

"Sometimes they kiss too." He added, squeezing Akashi's hand gently as the other turned to smile at him and press their lips together as they made out at the edge of the pond.

Kuroko loved the look on Akashi's face whenever they kissed, he always looked so content and peaceful, like in that moment the world consisted only of the two of them.

"You know, like this I almost feel human. Like I could stand on two legs and walk you home after class. You wouldn't have to bring an umbrella to come and see me, I could leave the lake to see you. I could sit in on your classes and learn alongside you. I wouldn't be restricted to this pond." His smile grew sad and more than anything Kuroko wished to make that pain in his chest go away.

"Akashi-kun... have you had many friends?"

Akashi nodded. "Yes, there have been many before you but I try to keep as few as possible. They only stay until they graduate. They leave for the wider world and I don't ask for them to return. I don't think I could cope with waiting for someone who promised to return only for them to maybe return to stay they're leaving. This way my memories of them are the ones I want to remember. The happy times of companionship with students like yourself preparing for the world. I remember them all but..."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko interjected. His throat was dry as emotion caught in his throat. He wanted to know it he was different. He wanted to know if Akashi would want to grow old with him. He'd figure it out. Buy a place close or with a large pool so Akashi could swim freely. He didn't want whatever they had to just end.

"What will you do when I graduate?"

The redhead was quiet for a moment. The air around them undisturbed as the koi's mind scrambled for a solution. Of course he wanted Kuroko to stay. He looked up at the other and smiled weakly.

"I'd miss you most of all."

Kuroko was more than a little shocked the other didn’t ask for him to at least visit. Not knowing how to respond, he settled for pulling the handsome fish boy close. A thousand years and the other still looked no older than himself. Akashi had such tales to tell from the time of the emperor’s to the construction of the very university he studied at now. How long of that had he spent shutting himself off from the world? Trying not to get attached in a way that hurt when was reminded how cut off from the world he was here in this pond.

Was it wrong to have affection for the prince? The exact ratio between his more human characteristics and his fish biology was still very much a mystery to him. Fish, like many animals, didn’t cope with stress as well as humans. Is this attachment only hurting him? 

“Hey Tetsuya, you’re going to be late for class.” Akashi mumbled, kissing the other’s temple not really wanting to let go.

“No one will notice if I’m not there. My grades are back to A average too.” Kuroko tried to reason only for Akashi to sigh. He didn’t like it when people skipped class. 

“Tetsuya.” Akashi warned and Kuroko finally let go, letting the other slip back into the pond. Despite his earlier comment he soon resurfaced with a small phone charm, a slightly weather silver chain with a tiny basketball charm, and a tiny milkshake charm.

It took a moment but soon enough Kuroko recognized it as the charm he’d lost off his phone when he first started coming to the pond.

“I want to return this. I selfishly kept it in an attempt to get you to come back to look for it. But the charm was never on your mind when you came back time and time again, reading to my koi and me.”

He looked so fondly at the charm and Kuroko wondered if the other really did want to give it back or the charm held a more significant meaning between them.

“Akashi-kun you have many trinkets don’t you? If the charm is a memory then I’d rather you keep it. Charm or not I want to keep coming back for you.”

In probably the first show of a more childish persona, the koi dropped until only his head was above the water and blew out bubbles. “Don’t say that, I’ll want to believe you will come back after you graduate.”

“I’m serious, Akashi-kun.” It was with heavy heart Kuroko gave the prince a chaste kiss before collecting his belonging and heading out for his last three classes for the day.

"Akashi-kun better be here when I get back." He ordered and the other couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I'm not going anywhere Tetsuya."

Kuroko was thankful the classes went by relatively quickly despite racking up a grand total of some 5 hours. By the time he was done with his final tutorial all classes were officially over for the day and night had well and truly taken over the sky.

Not that you could really tell from the way the clouds had rolled across the sky and dumped its baggage across the campus. The benefit however meant there would be fewer people out and about making it easier to transport the other sneakily. While his own presence was incredibly low, Akashi stood out like a sore thumb.

Chucking on his raincoat he made his way back to the pond where, as he promise, Akashi patiently awaited his return, basking in the feeling of water droplets on his scales. 

“Come here, Akashi-kun, I’m taking you to the pool.” Kuroko announced, distracting the other and drawing him to the water’s edge. No matter how many times he’d seen it, he still thought Kuroko looked adorable all bundled up in the rain jacket that was too big for his body. 

He was more than willing to wrap his arms around the other’s neck and be pulled out of the water. Kuroko was rarely the one to suggest going to the pool, in honesty he didn’t much like breaking the rules, and so for him to want to go, it only made the koi excited. They’d definitely get to swim together.

When they got there however, Kuroko steered them away from the deep pool place him in the toddler’s one. It confused him for a moment. The pool meant there was little room to swim but ample water for him not to dry out.

Having stripped to his swim shorts Kuroko soon came to join him. Pulling Akashi into a tight embrace and just... sitting there. He’d been thinking about it since lunch. He couldn’t find the words to make things right nor to reassure either of them everything would be okay. He just wanted to keep Akashi close.

“Tetsuya... don’t you have an exam to study for?” Akashi inquired and the other snorted. Burying his face closer against his neck. 

“This is more important you dumb fish.”

Akashi shot him a look at said 'did you seriously just call me a dumb fish?' Kuroko ignored the look to pull him up into a kiss.

What started as slow and sweet, making out in the comfort of the dark soon grew into a more heated session. Pressing closer until the weight of Akashi’s body pushed Kuroko down against the bottom.

“Tetsuya, I do not know how this would work, let alone how human sex works.” Akashi breathed and Kuroko felt his face flush in embarrassment.

“Akashi-kun I don't think we can without you strapping a dildo to your body.”

“Surely that could be arranged.” Akashi replied bluntly, mouthing kisses against his neck.

“Akashi-kun as tempting as it may be I'm not buying you a strap on.” 

The koi flicked his tail in disapproval. Leaning in close to whisper sweetly, _“Then tell me how I can pleasure you.”_


End file.
